The present invention is directed towards an adapter for mounting rotatable grinding elements, such as for instance grinding wheels, mounted points, sanding discs and wire brushes relative to a source of power.
Grinding elements are commonly provided with a centrally located through aperture sized to receive a drive shaft to which such grinding element is clamped for rotation by suitable means, such as by a threaded clamping nut. Such drive shaft is either permanently coupled to a drive motor or removably coupled via a collet or chuck to a portable powered tool. A drawback of this type of arrangement is that a separate tool, such as a wrench or key is normally required for removably mounting the grinding element on the drive shaft.
Alternatively, grinding elements, such as mounted points, are formed with permanently attached drive shafts, which are adapted to be removably coupled to a portable power tool by means of a collet.